


What if...

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Thinking aloud, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this idea just came to me today and I thought I'd toss it out there and see. I'll probably turn it into an actual fic at some point but I wouldn't mind seeing anyone else's take on the idea. Here goes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just came to me today and I thought I'd toss it out there and see. I'll probably turn it into an actual fic at some point but I wouldn't mind seeing anyone else's take on the idea. Here goes.

Kanima Jackson is without a master, his last one died a horrible drowning and the one after that wasn't really his master; he too suffered a gruesome demise. The others tried to save him; bite him, turn him into a wolf like them. But it didn't take. It didn't kill him either, much to their confusion. So a kanima he remained, only half there, a feeling of great loss each time he shifted as he lacked the guiding hand he so desperately needed. He didn't notice the others much even when they used him to turn the tide against their enemies: the Alpha Pack, the Darach and then more mundane enemies. He didn't notice that something had changed within the packs: in that final battle something had happened; he didn't know, didn't care to know. So Jackson drifted on...

Nogitsune Stiles is coming into his full awareness. Slowly ever so slowly he is seeking dominion over the host. At first it was a struggle between the two of them; each fighting for total control, until one fateful night, the Nogitsune opened the host's eyes to what had been happening around him: the girl he loved had forsaken him, the boy he had an eternal crush on ignored him, his most beloved friend had forgotten him, even his father, his last family link, had abandoned him for the bottle. He had been hurt and shamed and offended. The Nogitsune could feel all that pain and suffering and anger bubbling up behind closed doors and yearned to let it loose. That night a deal was struck; pain for power, a chance to never be forgotten...

 

Idea: Kanima Jackson seeks and finds a new master in Nogitsune Stiles and two become a super terrible/awesome fighting force: ultra villains or badass heroes?


End file.
